Such systems are known from the state of the art and are used to form products, such as patties, from a food mass. The forming is carried out by means of a drum which comprises a multitude of cavities at its circumference. This drum rotates and during this rotation, the cavities are filled with the food mass and then the formed product is discharged and subsequently refilled. Preferably, a multitude of food products are formed and discharged simultaneously. However, the processes known from the state of the art are often complicated and for processing whole muscle meat not suitable.
It was therefore the objective of the present invention to provide a system and a process which do not comprise the deficiencies according to the state of the art and which are especially suitable for processing whole muscle meat and/or other sensitive food mass products.